


The Fall of the Blue Dragon: Solace

by Writer1001



Series: The Fall of the Blue Dragon [3]
Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Gen, Sibling Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-16
Updated: 2018-01-16
Packaged: 2019-03-05 16:51:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13392096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer1001/pseuds/Writer1001
Summary: The night before Sozin's Comet is set to apper Katara and Sokka spend time talking about the impending battles of the following day and finding comfort in each other.Part 3 of 4 but can be read as a standalone.





	The Fall of the Blue Dragon: Solace

**Author's Note:**

> This is a collaboration between my teammates. We decide to post our creation on AO3. 
> 
> I hope you enjoy! :D

"Who would have thought it would lead to this?" Sokka's question penetrated the quiet air of the White Lotus Camp.

The night sky was peppered with winking stars, and the crescent moon shone down its light. The two Southern Water Tribe siblings sat by the crackling fire as they both savored the warmth of the heat and calmness of the night.

"Who would have thought that two simple children living on a glacier would meet the Avatar and go on crazy adventures around the world with him. And for them to end up being the only hope for the future of this world." Sokka's face was bewildered as he faced his sister. "Crazy, isn't it?"

Katara stared into the dancing flames as she took in Sokka's words.

The air was calm tonight and the wind was barely alive.

It was calm before the storm. Words her father uttered before a blizzard hit their small tribe.

"Is it crazy though?" Katara asked. Her head twisted until she met Sokka's blue questioning eyes. "Us freeing the Avatar? Leaving the Southern Water Tribe and travelling the world and meeting people? Inspiring hearts along the way? Is it really that crazy to believe?"

Tonight was the night before Sozin's Comet, and Aang, their savior, was still missing. There was a heaviness inside everyone even through brave masks, Katara could tell. The air around them exuded their low spirits.

But Katara was hopeful. She had always been. Before she met Aang she had hope that the Avatar would return and he did. And tomorrow Aang would show up when the world needed him most. She believed in him.

She met Sokka's eyes and noticed the uncertainty in them. "What's wrong with you, Sokka? I didn't hear you crack a bad joke tonight at dinner, a miracle I might add."

Instead of answering with loud protest, Katara heard a heavy sigh from her brother's lips. Her eyebrows furrowed in worry. "Sokka, you're scaring me."

His eyes were a swirling cloud of emotions. Worry, frustration, fear. A few emotions Katara could see. She placed a gentle hand on his shoulder and gave him an encouraging smile.

Like a balloon releasing air, Sokka unleashed his thoughts.

"What if we don't make it all back? What if one of us dies? What then? We're just kids, Katara. Can we really win this war unscathed?"

Her arms snaked around his shoulders and gently pulled him into her arms. His tears were hot on her blue top as they soaked through the material.

Sometimes she forgot they were even children. That she was just a child.

"Do you think we're going to die after all we've been through? We're stronger than that and you know that. We going to kick some Fire Nation butt tomorrow, Zuko will become the new Fire Lord, and Aang is going to take down Ozai," Katara whispered in his ear. "And the entire Gaang will go down as legends."

It's been a long time since she's done this. Let Sokka lie in her arms as he let himself succumb to his emotions. Not since their mother died.

"We're going to win."

Katara could feel Sokka try to wipe his tears with her top. She could feel him struggling to take a deep breath.

"How are you feeling going against Azula tomorrow?" Sokka's question was innocent but it weighed heavy on Katara.

They all knew what Azula was capable off. She was ruthless, calculating and even though she was the enemy, she was a powerful bender.

"It's nerve wracking," Katara simply said. "I don't know how things are going to go down tomorrow but Azula is going to be a tough opponent. There is something about her that makes you nervous whenever you're near her."

"Don't let her intimidate you," Sokka mumbled softly. "I still remember how she tricked me. She controlled me like a puppeteer and I didn't realise it until it was too late. She's smarter than she looks and plays dirty to get what she wants. Be careful."

Thinking about the millions of scenarios that could happen tomorrow felt like a whirlwind and it was giving her headache but she heard Sokka's words loud and clear.

"I will. Azula is snake that needs to be beheaded," Katara said with a steely resolve. Tomorrow was the end of Azula.

Another sigh came out of Sokka's mouth and Katara's worry increased. "What if I mess up like I did at the invasion? What if we lose because me Katara?"

Sokka was falling into his dark pit. Always psyching himself out before a huge battle but he always pulled through. Always.

"I know with the battle tomorrow you're over thinking things," Katara told her brother. "Stop. You're an incredible warrior, the wolf of the Southern Water Tribe. Stop doubting yourself and show those Fire Nation soldiers what a true warrior looks like."

Sokka finally shifted, his body moving out of her warm arms. He wiped his hands over his eyes to dry his tears.

"You're right," Sokka said, a watery grin forming on his lips. "I'm just acting stupid."

His smile wasn't real but it was a step forward.

A loud growl filled the air. The source? Sokka's stomach.

"Man, all those tears made me hungry," Sokka grumbled. His hands went to the pockets of his coats, searching for something. They produced a wrapped sandwich.

Unwrapping it Katara could see specks of green covering the bread as Sokka took a huge bite. She wrinkled her nose in disgust as a pungent smell arose.

A second later the sounds of Sokka gagging and throwing up entered her ears. He was leaning away from her as he released his inner contents.

Once Sokka was done he Katara a weak smile. "Bad sandwich."

"Eww. You're really disgusting you know that?" Katara said with a small glare. "I can't believe you're my brother."

A laugh escaped Sokka's lips. It was genuine, she noted.

"We'll always be family. Me and my disgusting charm," he teased.

After a moment of comfortable silence Sokka stood up with a yawn, his eyes teaming with tiredness. "I'm going to bed now. We've got a long day ahead of us tomorrow. Goodnight."

Katara watched him walk away silently. He didn't get far before he paused and turned to her. "Thank you, Katara. For everything."

"It's a pleasure." A smile followed Sokka as he walked away and entered his tent.

Another strong wind came by, her hair flying by the force.

The storm was coming but they were going to survive. She knew it.

Because they had hope.


End file.
